Noble of Heart
by Joker of Clover
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive has fell down the rabbit hole and is in land of nut-cases without his fateful butler Sebastian Micheaills at his side. with only a girl without any emotions he must find a way back to London. Ace Heart is the knight of Heart Palace helping in Wonderland civil war but she knows about the other threat looming. These two must save Wonderland before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

He was running, running, and running faster. He was calling for the one who was never suppose to leave his side. He was panting not used to the labor of running.

"Sebastian! Sebastian come here now!" the small boy ordered stumbling but regained his balance before he fell to the hard ground. Where was he? The boy thought looking at the flowers with devious smiles, the trees holding their sides, the abnormal animals laughing at his terror. The plants and animals were brightly colored, but they weren't supposed to be moving! The air here, wherever he was, smelled of blood and sweets (If he wasn't in this dilemma he would've followed the sweet smell) the wind carried the screams and laughter in itself to the boy's ears.

The boy's left foot got in front of his right causing the poor boy to fall onto the ground. With a curse and a shudder the boy lifted himself up. Blood slowly poured from his nose, his lip. Bruises covered his hands and knees. "Damn! Damn! Damn!" he chanted as he tried and failed to get up. He could hear the terror behind him laughter, its taunting laughter. It was getting closer and closer to the defenseless boy. The plants that once were laughing now scream in terror.

"SEBSTIAN! THIS IS AN ORDER! SAVE ME!" Ciel Phantomhive yelled once more, tears silently falling from his face. He won't die damnmit! He couldn't, he couldn't die now! He was close! He was so close!

"Poor boy."

Gasping, Ciel turned behind him his beautiful blue eyes widening in fright. Behind him was a shadow, the color was its red eyes looking at him like a feast to a starving animal. Those eyes bore into his own, that only made his shake suddenly cold, no frozen, to the bone. Gathering the strength and courage the boy shakily said, "L-leave me alone."

The monster tilted its head to the side, sharp white teeth reveling a smirk. "After I chase you, you suspect me to give up?"

Ciel shivered as it laughed loudly, like he was told a good joke. Even the laugh was ice.

"Dear boy you are too much!" the thing said slowly getting closer to the boy reaching out its hand.

Ciel couldn't hold himself up anymore. With a thud he was curled up on the dirty ground.

"SOMEBODY! SAVE ME!" He commanded.

Slice!

"Not you..."

Ciel looked up weakly, his eyes widen again at the shinning metal blade. It was at least 2 inches wide, and had some blood painted onto it, dulling the shine a little.

"You have trespassed on Her Majesty grounds." another shadow said, this one was smaller then the other not only in height but in size too. The skin was a very light tan color, like the person could only stand being in the sun for a while. This shadow was wearing a 3/4 jacket that was white with red accents around the steams (Ciel thought they were heart to diamond to spade to clover) and black everything else besides a white belt holding onto the sword's sheath.

The first shadow growled lowly, narrowing its eyes at the raven haired knight. "How dare you Hea-"

"If you don't remove yourself I'll have to remove your life." the smaller shadow sighed, no emotion hinted. With a scoffed the first shadow disappeared a threat of return in the air.

The noble tried to catch his breath but each time he tried to be futile, hardly any could enter his lungs. He stood finally, panting, but standing firmly hands clench on his side.

"Tell... Me... Where.. Am I!" the boy commanded to the strange figure. The figure shook its head and said, "Wonderland."

Ciel swayed before giving into the darkness that summoned him.


	2. Meeting Zero part 1

Chapter 1: Meeting Zero

Looking down at the fallen boy I could not contain my sigh. It wasn't everyday we get an Outsider and when we did life was more annoying then usual.

Maybe I could just leave it here and pretend I never saw it... but of course he was watching me. I could only imagine him taunting and grinning at me until I gave in to get the boy and take him to safety. Only if he was merciful.

Any other day, he would whisper in My Queen's ear tell her about my failing her thus a punishment would happen and I would be annoyed.

It's a lose-lose situation apparently.

Sighing again, I lifted the lightweight boy over my shoulder not caring about the lack of gentle. It wasn't my job to take him anywhere only to protect the Boarder.

"AAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! IIIIIIIMMMMMM BORARDDDDDDDDD!"

And (involuntary) babysit the brat of Wonderland: Zero Durpe. In case you didn't notice approve, I hate the little brat.

It wasn't long until two arms strongly wrapped around me tightly, like a SnaVin crushing me (and the kid to now that I think about it.)

Glaring with a sigh I looked at the boy in front of me. Zero looked almost like his father but more like a hyperactive puppy on fairy dust. With wide brown eyes, purple hair and a untidy suit he wore a top hat crooked grinning at all times.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked not enjoying the space that wasn't there I was given. I wished he would be behind me, then I could kill him without any regret.

"PLAY WITH ME!"

"No."

"YES!"

"No." he let go and backed away a teary smile playing on his face. It would be adorable if I didn't notice the broken leash connected to his rabbit backpack.

Before you say anything, yes he has a child leash, yes he is sixteen, and yes he has no mind.

"IS THAT AN-"

Kicking Zero in the stomach shut him up rather... slowly. Yes slowly! He kept moaning and groaning about how much it hurts. Shrugging I turned and walked towards the Heart Palace. Hopefully no one's there.

He gasped harshly as he bolted up in the way too soft too big and too unfamiliar bed. His eyes wide he looked around the room his heart beating faster and faster at all the stuff animals, papers and pink. PINK EVERYTHING!

'Maybe Elizabeth kidnap me.' he thought calming himself Yes, she kidnap him and he's in her room and she's getting yelled at by her mother. Yes that's it no need to fret out over nothing. The good thing (or maybe bad thing) was he honestly believed this is what happens.

With a sigh of anger he got out of the sickening pink bed and walked toward the door but as he did, there was a mirror he unfortunately looked at as he was leaving.

"WHY AM I IN A DRESS!?" the young noble yelled starring at the reflection. He was in fact wearing a maid dress that only reached his knees where stockings took the dress place. A headband with a bow was in his hair. His eye twitch- wait…..

Gasping a hand went to his eye where the symbol was. Was. No no no! It was suppose to be there! Right there! Ciel heart raced off as he had an awareness surround him.

His contract symbol was gone.

Gone.

Meaning he can't summon Sebastian.

Meaning he was on his own.

Meaning someone could kill him.

That's when the door open slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

Guys, tell me how when the last time I checked this story had only 13 views but then the next month I check and WE HAVE 83 VIEWS?! I have died and gone to fanfiction Valhalla hadn't I? I wanna thank everyone that read reviews fav and followed. You don't know how happy I am. (And if things get confusing TELL ME please?)

Ace POV.

When I open the door I didn't expect to find a woken girl glaring at me holding the pillow as a weapon.

"Who are you?!" She shouted in a rather boyish voice... That she is a he... Whatever. Sighing I rolled the trolley into the room taking the rubbing alcohol, disinfectant and bandages off of the tray.

"I asked you a question! Answer me!" the boy shouted again, from the corner of my eye I could see him clenching his fist. I could feel the angry radiant off him. Rolling my eyes I faced him placing a hand on my sword's handle (a sword the boy watched carefully.)

"I am Ace. Of Hearts. Apprentice of the Knave of Hearts." I said with a sigh taking the medical items into my hands and approached.

The boy took a step back rising the pillow (again like a weapon.) "Don't come near me!" he said. Then how am I supposed to help you? Then again... I don't care. I'll just call in some of the servants to do the work.

"Where am I?" the boy said still hiding behind the pillow. He used a voice know for authority. He must have been someone important... Damn that perverted rabbit!

"Country of Hearts." I said placing the item back and started heading towards the door right when I was ordered to stay. This kid... He's almost like a smart version of Zero...

"What?"

"Why am I here? Who else is here? Who-" the boy started rambling off questions quite quickly, so I just started nodding at 10 second intervals wondering how bad it would be if I just silence him with force? Maybe bad. Maybe really bad.

"Listen to me!"

"Who are you?" I asked glaring right back now at the much shorted boy. How dare he pick a fight with a knight?

"I am Ciel Phantomhive." he said with a smirk. "You must know my family."

"Never heard of you." I said yawning at 'Ciel's' shocked expression. It was almost laughable.

"What?!"

"What is it your family does?"

"Make toys.. And do the Queen's biding." that's weird. I hadn't heard of The Queen hiring anyone new. -Sigh- or she told my father –Ace whom I am unfortunately named after- to tell me and that idiot forgot. Wouldn't be the first time.

Or he could be talking about the Queen of Diamonds.

"Which Queen?" I asked gripping the swords steady handle.

"Of England." he deadpanned as if everyone should know that.

"... Never heard of England." I said.

"IT'S THE GREATEST COUNTRY!"

Yawning I pointed towards the window where Ciel looked. "Listen, you must be from the surface-well I know that already. But here, you're in Wonderland. At a really bad time." I walked towards the window and gesture outside, the glom still around like always.

"You see, the Heart country is in a Civil War. One where you just fell into."


	4. Stupid Butlers

**Sebastian's Pov**

A butler begins his day early. He is the last to finish his work at night, and the first to begin work in the morning. Such is the duty of a butler who manages the household. His first task is to assign the day's work to the servants. Sebastian took a deep breath, fixed his white glove then finally he open the doors to where the three servants were lazing around.

"Good morning everyone." Like routine, he says this. "It is about time you get to work." Again he follows the script for the day. After giving Mey-Rin, Finny, and Baldroy their duties he moved through the rest of the morning, making breakfast for his young master. This morning he prepares scorns and the Assam tea. Soon he is standing outside the door of his master.

One knock, two knocks, three, four, master is still asleep then? With the smile already in place he opens the door only to find the room in a nightmarish state, the window broke, not to mention the stench of something foul.

"Oh dear, it appears someone kidnapped the young lord… again." Sebastian sighed, maneuvering over the broken glass, the fallen lamp, the randomly tossed pillows and the other mess. He looks out the window catching the scent of something… not human nor shinigami, or angel or demon hound. But this is the stench of something without any soul nor heart only a greed for terror-

"My, I do need to stop reading Shakespeare." And with that the butler leaped out the window following the smell of his young master and the other demon.

**In Wonderland…**

"You are telling me that… that I am in the Country of _Hearts_ in _Wonderland?" _the boy says putting air quotes around Wonderland. Ace nods suppressing a sigh at Ciel's weak grasp of his situation.

"You must be crazy." He says shaking his head. "There is absolutely no such thing!"

Did I mention they have been going over this for an hour?

Ace sighs once more and leans heavily on the window sill. The cool air calms her slightly. She has to do everything in her power not to use force against the boy in the dress. Looking up, she could see the Knight of Heart Castle training. With another sigh she turned and look at the boy whose sapphire eyes were narrowed.

"Then please explain to me where you are, why there were singing and laughing plants and maybe while you're at it what was that thing chasing you." The boy eyes widen as his mouth open and close, trying to find the words to say, the explanations for the madness he has encounter. All that come out though was "Do not speak to me like that!"

Ace rolls her brown eyes. "I'll speak anyway I choose to."

"I-I-" Ciel stutters trying to make a threat. But he has no power here, he knows it. He knows he isn't in England, isn't where he is supposed to be. This girl… he could tell she could possible-no, there wasn't any question- she could kill him if she wished too.

Where was that damn butler when you needed him?!

**A/N Omigod I updated?! Anyways thanks to everyone that followed favorite and reviewed! Keep reviewing and more chapters~**


End file.
